1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive composition, an adhesive film formed from the same, and a display member including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent adhesive films are used as adhesive films for the interlayer bonding of stacked parts in an optical display, or for attaching the touchscreen of a mobile phone.
In particular, in an optical display, a capacitive touch pad is attached to a window or film via an adhesive film, and the capacitive touch pad senses changes in capacitance of the window or film. The adhesive film attaching the touch pad is stacked between the window glass and a TSP sensor glass.
Transparent adhesive films improve the clarity of the screen (as compared to existing double-sided tapes) and exhibit good adhesion while also acting like glass by transmitting 97% or more of light. The transparent adhesive film can be used in tablet PCs, TVs and the like, including mid- or large-sized display screens as well as mobile phones.
Recently, due to the increasing severity of the environments in optical displays are used, stored and/or manufactured and to increasing interest in flexible optical displays and the like, a variety of properties are becoming necessary for the transparent adhesive film. In particular, for application in flexible displays, there is a need for a transparent adhesive film that maintains viscoelasticity over a wide temperature range and also exhibits good recoverability.